


Save Me From Hell {on hold}

by TheZiallHorlikBible



Series: Into The Night [1]
Category: Cher Lloyd (musician), Justin Bieber (Musician), Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire Slayer, I promise, M/M, Omfg it's supernatural love, Vampire Hunter, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, there will be smut, vampire slayer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-07 20:25:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheZiallHorlikBible/pseuds/TheZiallHorlikBible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We forgot where we were and we lost track of time,<br/>And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night,</p><p>Sometimes, Liam wonders if he made the right decision, running away at eighteen, giving up everything to become a hunter. He's alone, and he was never given the chance to find out who he was.</p><p>Sometimes, Zayn wonders why he's so damn unlucky, getting found nearly dead at the age of nineteen. He was saved from death, but it's not easy when everything changes.</p><p>Neither had known anything save for solitude, but when they find each other, they set themselves free.</p><p>Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell,<br/>That a love from above, could save me from hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> I'm super excited to write this! Hah! I've had to look up so much already, and I'm going to put the first chapter up really soon.

Prologue  
Title from Into the night, by Santana.

The motel was gross to say the least. There were cracks in the walls, and Liam was pretty sure that his neighbor had hired a hooker the night before. He chucked his old, paperback novel at the floor in an exasperated fashion. Today had been like yesterday and the day before that and the week before that. He had no leads, and nothing to do about it. All he had were a couple of newspaper headlines,

Man attacked by animal.  
Five Dead, when will the animal be found. 

Liam was well aware that these innocent people were not killed by an animal. They had all been completely drained of blood, not a single drop left. He needed to find the dark one. This town had been crawling with them, or so Liam had heard. They were wrong though. He had been there for almost two months, and absolutely nothing had happened. It was times like these when Liam doubted his profession, Liam Payne, vampire hunter. It sounds like a horror film plot. At that moment his phone buzzed. He pulled it out of his pocket to check it. "finally, you have something for me." he murmured while he read the message,

Wherever you are, you need to drop what you're doing, and head down to Bradford. We've had so many occurrences, we think there's a clan or some shit. You might run into another hunter there, name's Niall. He might help a bit. 

The email made Liam smile. It had been months since Olly had given him a definite task, and running around looking for bloodsuckers to kill is more difficult then you'd think it is. He typed a quick email telling Olly that he'd be there soon.

It took Liam only minutes to pack up, and he ran out to his car, entering Bradford into his GPS. It was only two hours away from his current location. "perfect." Liam thought, "I don't need to buy a plane ticket."


	2. Welcome to Bradford

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, this kind of is starting off slow. It will be way better when zayn comes in, I promise! Comment! I love you guys  
> ~XXOO

Liam's thumbs drummed on the steering wheel while he pulled into the small motel on the outskirts of the town. It was run down but pleasant. He had texted Niall and found out where he had been staying. Once he had his keycard, he found the room with a gold number six on the front. He opened the door and threw his red duffle bag down on the bed before collapsing. He couldn't wait to see Niall again; it's been months since he's had normal human contact. He walked down the hall slowly and knocked on the wooden door. Niall opened it and grinned. "hey, li!" I haven't seen you in absolutely forever." he said with his ever-present grin while pulling Liam into a tight hug. 

"hey, ni. I guess we're on this task together, yeah?" Liam said, and Niall pulled away, glanced around, and tugged Liam into his room. The door closed quietly. "don't say that out there, Liam! They're fucking everywhere, man." The blonde boy hissed venomously. Liam looked stunned. "what?" ask was aware of how stupid he sounded, and Niall shook his head. "seriously, like this is practically vampire town. It's insane. I'll have to take you to dinner, and out to the hottest club here. There is seriously a community of fucking vampires here." Niall said, his eyes were twinkling, sapphire blue. Liam could remember the last time he had been with Niall. They were both training in brazil at the ripe age of eighteen. Niall was his best friend.

"no offense, ni, but how are you still alive?" the older boy asked with a laugh, and Niall smirked deviously. There was a glint of something else though, in his eyes. There was a bit of darkness that was looming there. "that's the thing." Niall almost whispered. "they know I'm a hunter, and they probably know you're here." he added. "but I've given them no reason to eat me up...y'know we taste weird to them, yeah?" he added quietly. "I like it here...we're practically all supernatural." Niall seemed excited by this, and Liam laughed. "we're not supernatural, Niall." Liam pointed out, and niall's smile grew larger. Liam was surprised by how different he looked now, his hair up in a perfectly styled quiff. he was wearing a muscle shirt and skinnies. Liam's heart fluttered; Niall wasn't the boy he had trained with.

"that's the thing, Liam! We are supernatural. When we get accepted as a hunter and they did that thing? It binded us. We're like super-human. Faster and stuff. I didn't know either. My friend Cher explained it. She's such an amazingly talented witch. She knows all about this kind of thing." Liam frowned, "no, niall you have no idea what you're talking about." Liam's voice was quiet, and Niall grabbed his arm harshly. The pressure was lingering, and the boy's calloused fingers broke skin.

"you listen to me, Liam. You make one wrong move, and you're dead. You're so hunter, and it's going to get you killed. There are things that you don't understand, Liam. We're not always right." Niall threatened, his eyes growing darker. If Liam didn't know any better, he would've been suspicious of niall's behavior. "what is wrong with you?" Liam asked nervously, and Niall shook his head. 

"let's go." he said simply, grabbing liam's hand. "where are we going?" Liam asked, wiping the crimson from his arm. "the blood room," Niall mused, "it's amazing, but it's vampire owned, and it's pretty much always filled with them. Try not to get killed. I'm going to introduce you to my friends." Liam was confused while they ran. "oh, so you're friendly with leeches now, yeah?" Liam asked sarcastically, and Niall grimaced. He didn't understand the actions, pinning niall against his car. "the fuck is wrong with you, mate. You used to be one of the best hunters out there; have you gone soft?" Liam questioned through his teeth. "I can't wait till Cher gets a hold on you. She's going to lock you up if that's what it takes to make you understand." Niall spat in his direction, pushing Liam back and opening the door. "get in."

The two were quiet after that, and Liam took to surveying the near-empty streets. He couldn't grasp the feeling in the air. He looked out to see no children, only teenagers with flawless pale skin and electric eyes. They were all smiling with one another on the neat street corners. Most of them had small tattoos on their wrists or behind their ears, and they were all the same. He knew the symbol well, but he had never seen it used by the night people themselves. It was a sun with two triangles at the bottom. Liam was entranced by how proudly they wore their branding with pride, not afraid of how the iron had marked their skin. Niall noticed his staring. 

"something, isn't is? How proud they are of who they've been made. Nearly every species here has a mark, and almost everyone of the species has it. The werewolves, although there are only a couple, all have alpha symbols, and the witches all have the trinity symbols. It's absolutely beautiful if you ask me." Niall said quietly, his voice in awe.

Liam nodded. "and hunters? What do the hunters have?" he asked so quietly that it was nearly impossible to hear, but he does. "we have the eye of Horus. It's an Egyptian witch-craft symbol. I bet Cher would love to explain that to you also." Niall said simply, and Liam couldn't help but ask. "do you have it?" he sounded timid, and Niall grinned with one slow nod. "they all know who I am and what I am. I have nothing to hide from anyone." Niall explained quietly. 

Then he stopped driving, and Liam looked up to see a bright, red sign. It said the blood room in neat, curly script. Liam felt his breath get stuck in his throat, and he choked out the air. Niall laughed at this and pulled up his sleeve to reveal a picture of an eye inked into his creamy skin. Liam shuddered and followed the younger man inside the building. 

It was loud, and his senses were hyper-aware of everything around him. The bodies clashing, and the teeth making love bites on other's cold necks. Liam couldn't think of anything. He had never been surrounded by so much. Niall sensed his uneasiness and threw an arm around his waist, dragging him past the bar. "hey, Niall!" a man yelled, and Niall grinned back, muttering a quiet 'that's nick 's a hunter' while pulling Liam over. It was then that he noticed the eye on the man's neck. 

"hey, you must be niall's friend. It's always nice to have some more hunters around." he grinned. Liam couldn't reply coherently, and nick laughed loudly. "I know, it's a bit to take in at first, but it's amazing here. The best home I've ever had. Who'd of thought I'd be working for a vampire." nick said with a low chuckle. Liam nodded. He caught niall give nick an apologetic look. "I'm going to get him to V.I.P before his head explodes." Niall explained before ushering Liam to the back where there was a set of iron stairs. 

"welcome," Niall said darkly, "to my favorite place to be, the real blood room." at niall's words, the blood drained from liam's face. He didn't know what was on the other side of the room, but he was damn sure he didn't want to know. Pictures of corpses filled his head, and Niall swung the door open.

It was surprising to Liam. He saw nothing but a glamorous room with very few people, all smiling at Niall. There was a girl lounged on couch with tattoos swirling up her arms. She smiled graciously. And there were three boys speaking among themselves. More secluded, there was another boy sitting with a girl. She looked protective of him, and he looked bored. 

"hey guys." Niall said, and he plopped down on the couch that was crowded with three boy's. The brunette stood up swiftly and moved towards Liam. Her eyes here dark, and her hair was long and flowing. "hello there, brother." she all but whispered. "I've been waiting to meet you, Liam. Another hunter, I enjoy teaching, you know." she said, and Liam smiled softly. 

Witch. He thought calmly. Her aura was powerful, and she gave off a resonating light, much like the sun. She kissed his forehead before sitting down again. The room was then silent, and Niall nudged the boy next to him. 

The boy seemed awfully effeminate. He held himself proudly, and Liam could tell he was kind. He smirked and spoke with a soft, seductive voice. "I'm Louis, sweetheart. How are you." it was hypnotizing, the way he smiled and spoke. Vampire, his mind warned, and the man laughed lightly when Liam flinched. 

"I'm Josh." the next one over said. He was boyish, but his words seemed devious, delayed. Vampire, his mind repeated. Josh's eyes brimmed a bit red. He hadn't fed in a while. "and I'm Harry, and you can call me whenever you'd like." he heard suddenly, and his thoughts clouded. The green eyes seemed innocent, but his aura belied his seductiveness, his power. Vampire, he though acidly. 

"I'm Selena." he heard then, speaking from the corner was the girl guarding a young man. "I'm a Wicca. Y'know a non-born witch." she said, her voice sweet like honey, but her eyes devilish and night-like. "this is Justin. He doesn't usually get on well with new people." she added. He could tell that the boy was a werewolf, proabably a relatively new phaser. 

"so, Niall. Are you going to shove the new guy at zayn?" Justin asked quietly. His voice was sweet, and he could tell the boy was from Canada. "no!" Cher snapped. "I need to tell him about himself first, don't want him dead now do we?" she said smugly. "oh, whatever, Cher! You never let anyone get their heads ripped off. These stupid hunters deserve it anyway." Louis said in an annoyed tone of voice. Niall hit him. "the fuck, Niall." he hissed, and the blonde winked seductively.

"whatever, Louis. He is my brother, and I will protect him. So sod off you prick." Cher said smugly. Niall chuckled then, "it's good to know someone looks out for us. Even if it is Cher." she stuck her tongue out at Niall. "whatever, you don't wanna hurt nialler so let me teach Liam. Please?" she asked excitedly. They just nodded, and she kept looking at me. "so how about it, Liam? Ready for some stories?" she asked, and Liam had no choice but to nod his head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"are you aware of how hunters came to be, Liam?" Cher asked slowly, she seemed as if she already knew my answer. I nodded. "of course. When men found out about the night children, we were horrifyingly afraid, and the strongest, bravest men and women started the brotherhood of hunters. So we could protect our kind from them." Liam said it so simply as if there was nothing else to it. The atmosphere became deafeningly still. They all looked at each other, and Cher starter laughing. 

"how sad, that you all answer with the exact same story, word for word." Cher mused. Her laughs cutting her words short. "Liam." she continued after taking a few moments to compose herselves. "everything you think you know is wrong. Everything you've been asked to believe is a lie." she said, and Liam frowned. "no, my brothers told me that-"

"our brothers lied to us." Niall said quietly. The bitterness was hanging off his words, twirling through the air, and landing in Liam's head. "okay, Liam. I'm going to explain the whole thing start to finish." Cher said when niall's words finally seemed to have sunk in.

"three hundred years ago...ish. There was a dark age in the witching community. We all practiced night magic, and there was no light magic to balance it out. All things in nature are both good and bad, but the witches were only using bad. After a while Gaea, she is the godess that governs everything. Good and bad. Well, Gaea was frightened by the darkness that my kind had created so she used some loop holes to screw with our magic. We weren't powerful enough alone, and we got to the point where we had to use humans as mediums in our practices. It was disgusting, really, we would drain them of their life force until they were nothing." Cher looked so hurt by this. Her brown eyes getting a bit glossed over with her tears. 

"well, some of the witches were mad. Not that they had to use humans, but that vampires were eating all of our power-source. So a circle of very dark, bitter witches created a new species. Now, I don't know if you understand the magic food chain, but let's just say that your kind is pretty much tied with vampires for top spot. Witches don't even count, we're a completely different entity." Cher explained. Liam was a bit confused, but he kept listening.

"the witches made a species of super-vampires that ate vampires. They essentially added an even larger being on the food chain. Gaea was horrified by all of this so after figuring out how, she undid the witches' spell, and she bound it so the night children could never be created again." Cher said with a light smile. Liam frowned. "well, even if that is true, what does that have to do with me?" he asked, and Cher rolled her eyes. 

"I'm not done yet, Liam. Anyway, there was this Witch who had fallen in love with one of the night children, and they had planned to be together forever. He was going to change her. The Witch went to Gaea and demanded for some sort of compensation. If she could not have her lover, she wanted there to be a supernatural species in charge of keeping the balance. A species that was different from the biased, un-level headed witches. Gaea felt sad that she had caused such greif for her daughter so she agreed. Gaea and Slayen, that was the witches name, it's also where the term slayer came from, well, they gathered the most clean-hearted witches. and they hand picked men and women from around the globe; they taught the people how to protect the balance of the world. Then they granted them with supernatural abilities, and they set the slayers free. The slayers hunted all supernatural beings who threw off the balance, but the people became at odds with the vampires, and they changed their story, claiming to be slayers of evil instead of keepers of balance." Cher said sadly. 

"there are few witches like me who spend their lives trying to teach hunters about their true purpose. In this town, we are how it should be. We live in peace, and we are friends. The hunters are like our supernatural police officers." Cher said quietly. Liam looked over at Niall.

"so, what...you just quit and decided to live here? You're so selfish! We're supposed to be protecting people." Liam said to the blonde boy who seemed uninterested. Liam's eyes became hard. "you just decided to be friends with the devil's children? What the fuck is your problem!" he yelled angrily. The blonde gave him an unimpressed look. "you do whatever the fuck you want, mate, but I'm staying here with my friends." he spoke clearly. "and his boyfriend." the vampire, Louis, said with a grin before kissing the Irish man's neck. 

Liam's heart began to race. He was angry and confused. "you're sick." Liam spat in niall's direction, running out the door. He dissapeared from the room and Cher feared up. It was quiet, no one moved.


	3. Always Watching

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Google translate is brilliant ;) you might need it for the first part of this chapter.

Chapter two: always watching  
The door slammed shut, and even if you tried you could not have heard the angry footsteps down the stairs. Cher sighed sadly. "god damnit, Louis! This is not the time for that." she said, her tone annoyed. She ran out the door, her high tops perfect for running, and she chased after the man. When she caught him, she gripped his wrist tightly.

"Liam, brother." she said lowly, her eyes growing darker. They were standing on a street corner, next to an alley. "come with me." she urged, pulling his hand in the opposite direction.

He tried to resist, but he found himself stumbling along behind her as if he were in some kind of chance. Cher lead him into a small house. It was decorated with random things, and she turned, shutting the door. "tulema, mu vend. teil on siin turvaline." the words were foreign to his ears, and he frowned. "what did you say?" he asked quietly, and she shook her head, taking him to a table. She pushed him down into a chair, beginning to mess with different things. "I'm quite sorry, but you must stay." she said, walking over with a pendant. 

"jõudude maa, tuul, vaim, AMD vesi, tuua uue ajastu mõistmine. lubage mul märkida nahale minu vend nagu Gaea tegi kõik need aastad tagasi. las ma näitan talle kerge." she chanted her strange words over and over again, her eyes turning even darker. "what the /fuck/ are you saying?" he asked as she traced a pattern onto his soft skin. He was freaking out, wondering why she was doing this. Suddenly, his arm began to burn, and he clenched his fist, his jaw tense. She shook her head. "see on okei, mu vend. Ma kaitsen sind." she mumbled while the burning stopped. She leaned down to kiss his wrist where there was a black eye of Horus, staring back up at him. 

"what did you just do to me?' he asked darkly, looking up to her. "I marked you, Liam. The language I speak is Estonian, we have used the tongue for years." she explained, putting the pendant up and grabbing a bag. "you are skated of my friends of darkness. Is that what you call them? Night children?" she said. "I shall help protect you." he stared at her while she set down the purple cloth, pulling out a locket shaped like a triangle. She then took three spices, putting them in. "Garlic. Basil, and a bit of stardust." she said. "when with the right spell, the 'night children' are almost propelled." she said, beginning to chant again. "kaitsta minu vend jahimees. lase tal luusima üks öö lapsi ohutult. las tema vere keema koos vürtsid valguse ja päev." 

When she was done, she handed him the pendant. "you are welcome, mu vend." she said softly, and he nodded, pulling the locket on. "what does that mean?" he asked. Cher stood up, guiding him to the front door. "mu vend?" she asked, and Liam shook his head. 

"all of it. What are you saying?" he asked while she pushed him onto the porch. "it means my brother." she said. "we are distant family, my friend. Across lines and generations, our people have spilt blood for eachother. We fight with eachother. Our bloodlines cross. You are a light one. A good man, my vend. Don't be tainted. You know the path that is right." she said, shutting the door.

Liam was left confused on the porch, staring at a purple door. He shook his head, turning to walk back to his motel.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zayn was sitting in his office, staring around the dimly lit room. It was clouded with smoke from his cigarettes, making it seem foggy, tainting the room with an artificial darkness. He looked around at girls, sprawled across chairs and sofas, lines of red trickling from puncture marks. They weren't dead, and they always came back. "It's amazing what a hooker will do if you offer the right price." he muttered to himself while his guests outside were bickering like schoolchildren. He placed a check on each girl's stomach, placing a brisk kiss to each girls neck or wrist, smirking. 

He pulled on a leather jacket as well as a fedora before climbing out his window, running off into the night. 

It had been too long since he had been out on the streets. He truly was the one man in town that hid in the black cover of night. To most, he was just legend. A scary story to tell your friends or you children. He was a phantom, never actually being anywhere. It was a bit unnerving, and even some vampires couldn't help but to feel as if they were being watched in the dead of the night by a wealthy, dark man that liked stay hidden. 

He moved swiftly, zeroing in on a boy a few minutes later. He followed him, analyzing his figure and outfit. Only one thing stood out, the black mark on his left wrist. Zayn smirked. "oh, so there's a new hunter in my town." zayn said.

Liam froze, hearing the voice right behind him. He turned around, shivering whn he was met with nothing. "who are you?" he asked, not letting any amount of fear show. He heard a chuckle. It didn't come from anywhere in specific, almost as if it were surrounding him and closing in. 

"I'm your worst nightmare, babe. The horror stories that people tell round the campfire. I'm a legend, a ghost. I'm the voice in the back of your head that says, I think someone's watching me. And guess what, I'm the one that's always watching." he taunted, showing up behind Liam again. "and you, are a scared little hunter that doesn't know what he's doing." he added.

That time, when Liam turned around, he was met with a cold smirk. "you're the one that no one remembers and I...can not be forgotten." he said, tracing Liam's jawline. The next second, he was gone, blending into the night. "who are you?" Liam repeated, and zayn laughed sardonically. "my name is Zayn Malik, and ai'll be seeing you around, Mr. Payne, although you probably won't be seeing much of me." he said before disappearing completely as if he had never been there at all.


End file.
